


soft diy attempt *dan smith / reader* (bastille)

by bastillesmith



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: DIY danny, Multi, RLY FKIN SOFT, he tried okay??, moody danny boy, soft bastille
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastillesmith/pseuds/bastillesmith
Summary: dan tries.you're both cold.kinda unfinished but i felt like anything more would ruin but like i mean if you want more then comment n tell me and you might just get moreeeeeeee





	soft diy attempt *dan smith / reader* (bastille)

the heating in your flat is broken.

Dan tried to fix it. He googled and googled, he took apart the boiler and even went out to the DIY store to find the spare part he thought he needed;  
he was determined to not let the central heating system in your flat beat him.  
You told him hour after hour that he should just call a professional to come and fix it, but Dan is stubborn and now it's 11:34pm and no one is available until Monday afternoon.  
Which is about 3 days away from now, seeing as it's Friday night.  
Dan is sulking because not only is the house baltic, but the boiler won, 'this time'.  
You're sat in the living room on the sofa, just after finishing the phone call,   
and Dan is rummaging through the pile of blankets you've made from various locations in the flat with the biggest sulk you've ever seen him in over something so trivial.  
"just grab a blanket and quit sulking danny, it'll be fixed in a few days! you tried your best." you give him a soft smile as he pouts and grabs a blanket,  
flopping down next to you on the sofa, pulling his sleeves over his hands to make jumper paws for warmth.  
"s'just annoying. I worked all day and got nowhere." he pulls you in and covers you both with the blanket and you settle your arms around each other,  
your hand slipping just under his jumper and resting on his bare, warm skin.  
His hair is a mess and he looks a little tired and bashful, and even though the house is providing little to no warmth for you both, his cheeks are still flustered with a red tint.  
You smile in sympathy with his day-long efforts and trace little circles on the skin your hand rests on, trying to make him feel a little better over the whole ordeal.  
He leans into your touch and sighs softly, mumbling something about it being 'your night' to choose the movie for you to both watch.


End file.
